Go On Prosecutors!
by Houlme
Summary: Five 11 years old prosecutors and crazy teachers! Welcome to What the Fuck school!
1. Prologue-My first day

**_AN: Hey Guys! My first (and note the last) multy-chapter fiction! Go easy with me! That's the prologue, I hope you'll enjoy it!_**

**_The Ace Attorney series doesn't belong to me but to capcom!_**

* * *

_Prologue_

He was late, very late, his mother told him to wake up but "My coffee, my precious coffee! Haaaannn…." 'Such a beautiful dream' he thought. A little boy, wearing his favorite green shirt and a white tie and black trousers was running as fast as he could.

That was a bright morning, the blue sky dotted with lovely and dancing clouds. But for the little guy, there was no time for admiring the sky, he was going to be late for his first day in Middle School, he was 11 now. 'I wish I'll be with Gavin, Blackquill and Edgeworth!'

"Hey! Godot! Herr Cyclops"

_Wait a second…Gavin is here…Oh! Mom! You fooled me one more time!_

A big smile made his way on Godot's face; it was about 3 months since he had heard this sing-sang voice of his."Ah, Gavin! How are doing?" he shouted while he was joining Klavier who was standing front of the gate with the others children. "Where are the others?"Klavier sighed before answer his friend "You know them, Miles is probably begging his father for letting him in the passenger seat next to him, Simon take his time to shower and Franziska is whipping her breakfast for not being ready." They both laughed, it begins well. "Oh" said Klavier"Ja,I didn't tell you." "Tell me what?" wondered Godot"You know who are the teachers?"Klavier smiled at him "know what you want Herr Cyclops, I know one of the teachers aaaaannd…who the headmaster is-"

"Who is it? Is it a man or a woman? If it's a woman, what does she look like?" "Ooh calm down man! The teacher I know is my brother-" Godot was open-mouthed «Are you serious? He will try to kill us with homework! Pfft…nevermind,and the headmaster?" Klavier giggled at his comment; sure, his brother wasn't that easy with studies, he's always reading a book about pharmacology. «Well, her name is Mia Fey, that's her first year as a headmaster in this city,I think you heard of her?...Godot? Herr Cyclops? Hey? Are listening?""I need coffee…"

The portal was opening slowly just there to be found a tall sleepy man wearing a yellow jacket and a white tee-shirt "Yeah…mmmhh…Hello kids-whhooaaa" He was looking at our two prosecutors"H-hey…Godot..H-how are you?" Godot smirked "Hello foolish boy! You seems doin' well! Heh" "Seems also that he didn't forget what you did to him last year!" said Klavier who was smirking at his turn"Heh…K-kids just c-come in….the opening ceremony is about to begin…"

"YOU FOOLISH FOOL!"

"I know this voice." Said Klavier "You bet! But how did she get there before us?" "Hey…Miles and Simon are with her!"

"Oh, Hello guys" greeted Miles calmly, Klavier and Godot were giving him the man-what-happened-to-you look"Huumm…Hi." "I know what you're thinking… Karma bought a riding crop to Franziska for her birthday. I think she really loves her gift." "Well, change the subject how did you guys get here? The portal wasn't open." "Oh yeah you didn't know, Mr. Von Karma will be our German teacher and my father will be our math teacher and since Simon is our neighbor, my father will sometimes drive him to school with us…oh…it's almost time"

The ceremony was taking place the gymnasium, if you were there, you could already hear Simon screaming "LIKE IN ANIME! LOL!".There were chairs installed in the room and on the stage Mia Fey was there standing fiercely with her gentle and gracious features. For those who knew her, they knew very well that she was a caring and wise woman. Behind her was seating the teachers. When she was done her speech, she invited the students with soft gesture to go check out in which class they was and who was their main teacher before getting back to their house.

The five little prosecutors were running to the board at the entrance. They searched their names through these letters. "Ah-ha! Found it!" exclaimed the little rock star while he was pointing his name on the list "You found your name baka!" said Simon with a glare, and then we heard a large smaaaaaaach"OUGhhhh! FRANZISKA! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" "Fool, carry me on your shoulders Miles Edgeworth." "W-what? Why-" she showed him her riding crop, he will understand "Ok! But don't use that thing on me okay?" He lifted her small figure and carried her in his shoulders, she made herself comfortable and God knows how she wanted to hit with her riding crop and she began reading "Ooh…we are in the same class, all of us, anyway…our main teacher is…what? Kristoph Gavin?" "Can I ask to change my class?" cried Klavier"I know that he knew! He never said that he will be my main teacher! I'll do anything to drive him crazy and with that he'll never want to set feet on this school! Hahahahaha!" "Stop with the evil laugh Klavier Gavin! I want to know why do I have to stand not one foolish Gavin but two foolishly foolish minded Gavin." "Hey! My brother is a fool yes, but I'm not!"

"Miles, Simon! We have to go!"

"Oh, it's Father, well guys! See you tomorrow! Let's go Simon!" with that, Miles and Simon returned home. "So…I think its coffee time! Bye guys!" said Godot waving his hand. Franziska turned back for joining her father letting Klavier standing front of the gate. He was a little tired and hoping that his brother was showing up. He finally sat down and waited for his brother to come 'If he doesn't show up now I'll go back home alone and tell mama why!' "Hey, Klavier, stand up, you'll get your clothes all dirty!" Kristoph was standing front of his little brother who lifted his head by hearing his voice "What were you doing old man? Mama is certainly worried to death!" "Just stop call me that would you? And get up, you, cumbersome child!"

"Atroquinine addict!"

"Pervert minded child!"

"Four Eyed old man!"

"Stupid and moron child!"

"Otomen!"

"Oto-what?"

"I forgot to say that my QI is superior to yours mein bruder!"

"You little-nevermind…let's go home!"

The fun is about to begin!

* * *

**_So, what did you think about it? Guys, I'm Moroccan and English isn't my first language! I speak French and Arabic. I'm still learnin' english, you can see it in my vocabulary (though I don't use google translator) and my writing so be kind to me héhéhé x3_**

**_Please R&R! _**


	2. Chapter 1-For Atroquinine's love

**_A.N: Heeeyy! How are guys! So, I finished my exams and I can rest now! Yayayayaayayaya! I can draaaw! So this is the first chapter! (the other was the prologue) Hope you'll like guys! R&R!_**

**_Ace Attorney doesn't belong to me._**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

F*ck yeah atroquinine !

''Oi ! Edgeworth !''

Simon was waiting front of the Edgeworth's house with Gregory, it was a hot September and a sunny day. For their first real school day, Miles was keeping his father and his friend waiting"Yeah! I'm coming!" and a very awake Miles with a toast on his mouth made his way to the door. "Stop going to sleep that late son."said Gregory, Miles glanced at him "Okay, I'll."

Mister Blackquill took off a paper from his bag"So…our first hour is with , oh hell…". The two children and the math teacher entered the car.

* * *

**_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_**

All the students went front of the door of their class waiting for their teacher. "Hey guys…" said a sleepy Klavier to the others"Please, make our class look like a farm, I have to make my brother never wanting to put a feet here!"

"You know, I heard you. Of course, with you, I don't even need to call Mother, I'll talk to her after school, at home."

"Crap, I hate you." Klavier was already glaring at his brother with teary eyes, he really wanted to punch him. "Children, make your way to your seat"

_'And here the fun begin and all of you'll read will be just wtf'_

"So, first of all, I think you all know about the daily speech of the beginning of the year so I won't bother you with this. You also know that I'm not a teacher who'll teach you about math or anything like that…I'll teach How to be good citizen." Said Kristoph calmly.

"Not like you." Responded his brother who was glaring at him.

"Keep…no…shut up Klavier."

"You claim to be a teacher! See how you talk to your lovely little brother!"

"Lovely? Who told you that you were lovely?"

"Mother."

"Hey, guys." Whispered Miles to Simon, Godot and Franziska. "I bought pop-corn."

"Whenever she tells you that you are lovely she forgets to put her glasses on."

"I told you stupid brother! I'm merely capable to share beautiful rumors about you! You won't stay a teacher forever!"

"I'll never let you spill rumors about me, now shut up. So, children, for this first lesson I'll teach you how to defend yourself when someone is putting you in troubles."

Klavier turned to face his friend to whisper something to them"Guys, wait and see how a wonderful citizen my brother could be! Here is the proof that my brother study pharmacology."

"You mean that he uses teargas bomb like a ninja?". Everyone looked at Simon "What?"

"What the….!"

"What is it teacher?" said one of the students.

"Someone took my bottle of atroquinine!"

"Atroqui-what?"

"Are you crazy bruder?! You took atroquinine with you for what? Who do you want to make insane? You wanted to make me insane? There's no psychiatrist who can catch me if I escape!"

"That wasn't for you! It was for my experimentations!" 'No, really, I wanted to make you insane.'thought Kristoph.

"HahahahahahaHahahaha, I'll *huc* kill you aaaall! Ahahahahaha *huc* Nah…hhuhuhu I'm hungry!"

"What the-? Grossberg! Did you eat all the atroquinine?"

"Shut up! *huc* table!"

"What? Hey Mr. Hemorrhoids guy! Tables aren't comestible! Stop eating your table!" Simon was shouting at his turn.

"Bjkhjhguihguihgi"

"Huh?"

"BHIUhihIKUGHiuj! Want to eat!" Grossberg snorted.

"AAArrrggghh! Let go of MY coffee! STUPID! LEAVE MY COFFEE BEANS COLLECTION ALONE!"

Grossberg jumped and was now trying to eat Franziska's riding crop. He looked like a Neanderthal and his eyes could make people do on their pants.

"Aaaaayyy! You foolish fool! Stop foolishly eat my wonderful and precious riding crop! Miles Edgeworth! Take him away!"cried the little girl eyes closed.

"How do you want me to do that! I'm not superman!"

**CRAAASH**

"That wasn't me! This foolish sound is not from my riding crop!"

"Ja, we know open your eyes and let go of my shirt!"

Kristoph was holding a collapsed Grossberg in his strong arms.

"Ehh, man! You didn't kill him, did you?"

"He deserves death for eating my precious coffee beans Klavier! Teacher did well in hit him with that bottle! Thought he has a pretty strong head, even if he looks that weak."

"He deserves more than death for what he did!"

Kristoph sighed 'This won't be an easy year…'

"I'll take him to the hospital…erm…no…to a psychiatrist, it's better."

"I heard pretty strong noises from this class…is everything okay -"

The teacher hidden the bottle behind his back quickly.

"Oh, don't worry headmaster! I'll take care of him..and…for the tables Grossberg just didn't take his breakfast this morning…end of class children, the bell rang you can go…" 'My darling atroquinine…I'll talk to your parent little guy, they have to buy a new bottle!'

"AAAhhh! I LOVE YOU MISS FEY! MARRY MEEEE!"

"Erm…please…Godot…let go of my leg!"

"You have a soft skin Miss Fey!~ " said Godot.

Klavier approached the two of them, took Godot from the collar and dragged him without a glance.

**_A.N: Klavier is strong enough to hold an adult in his tiny arms or to carry a desk on his own._**

"Erm…thank you Klavier. Don't be harsh to him."**_(Not like me, nah I'm kidding)_**

"Don't worry headmaster! He's my friend after all! I think he didn't take his 20 daily morning cups of coffee."

"So what do we have now?" asked Miles nonchalantly. Simon took the program off his bag, and made a silly face.

"What with that foolish face Simon Blackquill?"

"We have art with , it's just that I wish he will teach us manga!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short héhé! It's my first fanfiction ever so...**

**Let me know what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 2-OBJECTION! Art is vital!

Chapter 2

OBJECTION ! Art is something vital !

**A/N: Hey guuuuyyys! How are you? Sorry for the late udapte! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Blablablabla I don't own Ace Attorney blabablabla!**

* * *

''What's your problem really ? ''

Simon was really pissed now. All the way to class A05, Franziska was whipping him while swearing some « perfect » words. She was red and a little to angry for her own good and age ''FOOLISH HIGH SCHOOLER WHO FOOLISHLY DOESN'T EVEN CARE WHERE HE GOES !''

-Why can't you explain something without sreaming like that and WITHOUT whipping me ?

-SHUT YOUR FOOLISH MOUTH BLACKQUILL !

-Wow ! Esay there !

Students were rushing to their respective classroom. Joy, moan, laughs, stress were covering the air. Some whispers and mumurs could be heard from the classroom next to Simon and Franziska's one. The little owner of the riding cop was somehow intersted about their talk but she couldn't catch what they were talking about. 1 minute later, Klavier was coming back from the infirmary with a depressed Godot and tired Grossberg who was coming back from the hospital.

Simon looked at the madly in love and then to the madly hungry with a mocking grin making his way on his face.

-Well, looks like Godot has…depression ? Man, you'll see the headmaster every day,you're in her school you know ? And you Grossberg…it was stupid ! Don't eat tables without ketchup !

-Are you serious ? said Klavier raising an eyebrow.

-Buuuuuuut !She's so beautiful ! You saw her don't you ? She must be the kindest and prettiest person on the face of earth ! I know it's my destiny to marry her ! She IS ! i know. Moaned .

Klavier sighed a heavy sigh while Simon was laughing like mad. Godot looked at them slightly annoyed.

And, then, Franziska asked the big question. ''Hey fools, where's Miles Edgeworth ?''. Godot's cocky smile was finally returning ''Why ?Do you miss him ? He might got eaten by Grossberg without us notice ?'', Franziska blushed and replied angry like always ''W-WHAT ? NO WAY ! WHO WOULD MISS THIS FOOLISHLY BORN FOOLISH BOY ?!''

-Sorry for being a « FOOLISHLY BORN FOOLISH BOY ». said a voice behind Franziska.

She turned back and the three others followed her gaze. Miles was standing there and their Art teacher behind him. Miles sighed and spoke again'' Gee…it doesn't matter, our « wonderful teacher » lost his way to the classroom, so here we are. ''

Miles was the most mature among them and rather calm for his age.

-It's not my fault boy ! I'm new here you know !

Before the 5 prosecutors and the little gawky hungry guy was standing a tall and handsome man. He has spiky hair and dark gentle eyes, whom were shining with kindness but also with a little naivety. The kids always thought that an Art teacher would be dressed more casualy. However, their teacher was wearing with a blue suit, a white shirt and a reddy-pinky cravat to match the all.

-Hum…children…quite staring at me like that please ?

Miles looked up at him with a are-you-stupid-or-what- ? look 'It wasn't your fault…yeah..well…it's not mine either, I'm not the one who mistook the girl's bathroom with the Art classroom.'

Not so long after, all the students were in class,their teacher came in after them without closing the door behind him. They sat quietly and stayed calm for once on their life, waiting for the teacher to begin speaking. When he was about to say something he saw someone standing front of the classroom talking with another teacher. With a wave he left, leaving the other teacher standing there. All the students followed their teacher's gaze.

-It's ! said one of the students

-Yes, indeed, it's my big bro' ! replied Klavier

And like if Kristoph heard them, he made his way to their classroom and looked at their teacher with a fake smile across his face and said

-My ! If it isn't Phoenix Wright ! It's good to see you !

-Ha..ha ! Same here Gavin ! I'm kind of surprised to see you here ! replied Phoenix with the same sarcastic tone in his voice.

-Me too, Wright, me too. I'm looking forward to hear you explain to me how did they choose you as a teacher here !

Wright rolled his eyes inside 'ahaahaha. I'm also asking my self how YOU came to be a teacher here ! Of all the people I could meet here it had to be you !'

Kristoph was in fact thinking the same.

-I won't disturb your class any longer, I'll now take my leave. 'Stupid Wright'

-Yeah…see you later Gavin. 'Stupid Gavin'

All the students were watching the scene with pleasure and with mischievous smiles. Klavier turned his attention to his teacher.

-I didn't know that you knew my brother !

-Well, now you know…I know him since I was in Middle High School. SO ! Let's begin children ! I'm Phoenix Wright, your Art teacher ! This year you'll study protraits and learn how to analyze a piece of art and-

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

They all jumped with fright. With horror in his eyes, Simon said ''Oh no. Grossberg…'

Soon enough, the classroom looked like a battlefield .

''GREAT ! It's the best of abstract art ! You've got talent little boy ! '' said Phoenix clapping his hands.

All the students were left speechless.

Then Miles spoke :

-I thought he went to the hospital ?! Is it on his nature to be like that or what ?

Simon looked at the classroom with disgust.

-I never thought that my first day would be like THAT !

-What do we have next ?

It was Franziska. The four boys looked at her confused. She was surprisingly calm…or was it just a mask ?

-F-Franziska ? Are you feeling okay ?asked Miles concerned

-I'm fine, just answer my question.

-Humm…humm..we have….English class.

-Great.

Then she began glaring at the « wall ». Miles, sighed,he didn't have anything to worry about. She was fine and just saving her anger for later. Larry will return home all bruised this evening.

* * *

**Sooooooo?! Huhuhu? How is my English? It's not that bad right? XD Hahaha Please guys! I want a lot of Reviews! Let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
